


"Isn't She Beautiful?"

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Tarja Turunen - Fandom, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: Got inspired by last week's metalfest in Czech Republic. Read the author's note please.





	"Isn't She Beautiful?"

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story comes from a line that Tarja herself said during the concert:  
> "You look so - isn't she beautiful??"  
> I was there, I was in the third or fourth row. I didn't see much (I'm tiny, same height as Tarja) but I heard it and wanted to die. And then there's an interview where they talk about what they thought of each other as they first met. I'll quote Tarja again 'cause those quotes were the main inspirations:  
> "I really do hate you, you're so damn beautiful but - ahh, let's do a song together."  
> I believe that Tarja thinks that Sharon is beautiful?  
> Haha, of course she's right.  
> Anyway, I've shipped them before and thought I'm over them but no ... they are two adorable cinnamon rolls and they obviously love each other.  
> So that's my inspiration.  
> Then about the scenario, about the beginning of the fic ... let's just say I'm exaggerating but it really happened in a lighter way.  
> So... now have fun. This one won't be that smutty (just a bit), I have another FF planned which is going to be smuttier. I'll start publishing it next weekend ;)  
> Enjoy!

"Okay ladies, four more minutes."  
Tarja's look shot up. "What?"  
"Sorry but you were too late. It's not our fault."  
Tarja swallowed and nodded, continuing the signing quickly. She felt bad for the fans who wouldn't have the chance to meet her and Sharon, she knew how many wanted to.  
But even though she signed faster, those four minutes went over in no time. And soon Tarja could watch the security push the fans back. She felt horrible as she looked at her fans, their faces desperate, their eyes full of tears (*AN: I was exactly there, getting pushed back by the security*).  
"We belong to the fanclub!" one girl shouted and Tarja's heart swelled. Her fans were too sweet.  
"Sorry but the next band is already waiting," the security man insisted and the girl started crying.  
"No! No! Give that to her!" she shouted with tears in her eyes and gave a letter to those fans who had been lucky enough to enter the last.  
"For you," the woman said as she pushed the letter between the bars. "From that poor girl over there."  
"Thank you," Tarja replied and put the letter to the others. She had indeed received at least five. Then the last fans were outside the tent and Tarja wanted to vanish already, as someone shouted:  
"Tarja! WinterStorm Slovakia is here!"  
"And WinterStorm Germany!"  
Tarja turned and smiled and waved at her fans.  
"And WinterStorm Austria!" another voice called and Tarja felt how tears took her sight. They were so, so supportive.  
"And WinterStorm Poland!"  
"You're so amazing," Tarja shouted and pulled Sharon close to her. Together they posed and smiled, every fan around them taking pictures.  
Tarja knew that she had to leave, she felt Marcelo's look in her neck, but also she felt very, very sorry for all those fans who didn't have the chance to meet them.  
So the women stayed and posed more. Tarja waved - and suddenly she felt someone pulling her away.  
This person had just grabbed her belt and pulled her out of the tent. Who was it, someone from the security?  
But as Tarja turned around and saw her husband, her face grew cold.  
"Really?" she hissed.  
"Tarja, we are in stress," Marcelo said bitterly. "Come on now."  
"Are you nuts, why did you pull me away by my belt?! Where's Sharon??"  
"I'm here," a soft voice said and Sharon exited the tent. She didn't look at Marcelo and Marcelo didn't look at her. "Sorry."  
"Why are you sorry, it's not your fault." Tarja's angry look was still resting at Marcelo. "You should really start to understand what my fans mean to me."  
Marcelo didn't answer. It was always like that! Tarja would try to start a fight but Marcelo would just remain quiet until Tarja had calmed down. Tarja hated it!  
Angrily she grabbed Sharon's hand and pulled her away.  
"Our wine date is still on?" she asked and Sharon laughed.  
"Of course! As I said, I have a lot of time."

The performance was amazing. The fans were. The whole audience was rocking with Tarja and Sharon as they performed more songs than one.  
While singing I Walk Alone, Tarja grasped for Sharon's hand and they held it in the air. They needed to show everyone about their friendship.  
Even though Tarja had fought with her husband again just before (she had fought, he had ignored her), she was cheering and laughing. She was happy.  
Sharon often watched the smaller lady and caught herself wishing to be more like her; so full of energy and happiness.  
Yes, Tarja jumped around like a crazy rubber ball, even though she was wearing killer high heels. And a corset. If Sharon wore what Tarja was wearing, everything would fall out after the third jump. But Tarja could wear it and it looked amazing on her. She looked amazing ...  
Sharon couldn't tear her eyes away during the whole performance.  
They had met in the hotel at morning, had rehearsed there and then walked to the tour bus to get their make ups done. So Sharon had seen her without make up again, for many times she had seen the younger Finn without make up already, and she could only stop and stare everytime once again. She was so, so gorgeous. With and without make up, with or without killer heels, with our without clothes ...  
Sharon tried to concentrate on singing again but why had the Finn's voice to be so flawless as well?  
Sharon was simply speechless as Tarja pulled her close and hugged her tight.  
"Thank you," she breathed into the other singer's ear and Sharon couldn't help but inhale her scent.  
"See you later," Sharon said and kissed Tarja's cheek. Now with those shoes she was even a bit taller than Sharon.  
The Dutch singer waved the fans and then walked off stage.  
Behind the stage she immediately got a towel and a bottle of water. First she emptied the whole bottle and then she buried her face in the towel. What was happening? Why had she imagined the younger singer without clothes? They were just friends. Best friends, right? Or was there something else? Well, there was an undeniable chemistry, but -  
"Sharon!"  
Sharon jumped a little and smiled at Tarja's husband.  
"Hey."  
"You were good."  
"Thanks."  
The silence between them was strange. Sharon was a nice woman, she had no nemesis or people she hated ... no one but this man. No, she didn't hate him, she only disliked him. He was totally dislikable and Sharon had no idea how Tarja could love him. Or did she even? She had looked quite angry today, as she had told him that she was the boss, not him. And he had simply not responded ... did they fight a lot?  
"You'll go out later?"  
"Huh? What?" Sharon came back to reality. "Oh, yes. We're going for a glass of wine."  
"Ah," the Argentine answered and stared at Sharon. That was it, he did nothing but stare at her. Sharon felt uncomfortable. Did he always do that with his wife's friends? Had he done the same with Tuomas and the other Nightwish members?  
"How's Naomi?" Sharon asked loudly. The next song had started.  
"She's fine. She's at home, with her nanny."  
"She's a beautiful little girl," Sharon said and Marcelo nodded without a smile.  
Why was he like that? She had never seen him smile or laugh, he never had fun with the band mates or Tarja herself ... he was more like a personal assistant for her than really belonging to Tarja or her band ... Sharon remembered how Tarja had scolded him after the meet and greet ...  
"I am the boss! I decide when it's over okay?? I'm the boss! How dare you just pulling me away!"  
"Is ... everything okay between you two?" Sharon asked carefully. She didn't know Marcelo that well after all.  
"Sure, everything is as always," Marcelo replied and Sharon bit her lip.  
"She always screams at you?"  
"She's a little short tempered lately but I love her, so I remain calm." Marcelo still stared at her. "I don't want to fight with her."  
"But Tarja is such a calm and nice person, why is she screaming at you?"  
"She just hates it when I show my might during the tour," Marcelo said. "She's very different at home. I know I shouldn't have pulled her away, but the next band was already waiting. And the little miss perfect didn't get that, so I had to handle."  
Sharon was shocked at how he talked about his wife. "Well, Tarja loves her fans. She felt really bad that only a few of them could see us."  
"Of course she loves her fans, she loves them too much," Marcelo said and Sharon heard a hint of jealousy in his voice. "She only talks about them, like, 'Oh, Marcelo, read those comments ... look I have fifteen-thousand likes on this picture ... Haha, look at how many people want to marry me ... look how many people call me pretty without make up' and so on. What does she want, a confirmation of how beautiful she is??"  
Sharon didn't dare to answer but she knew what the problem was. Yes, Tarja wanted exactly that. Marcelo probably didn't compliment her anymore ... poor Tarja ...  
"What do you think?" Marcelo suddenly asked. "You're a woman. And her friend."  
"I think ... I think she wants a confirmation of how beautiful she is," Sharon said slowly. "From you ..."  
"But -"  
"Listen, I'm married too and don't think that Robert never stopped complimenting me. It just stops one day ... Rob and I fought pretty much because I thought he didn't love me anymore ... maybe she thinks you don't love her anymore."  
"Maybe that ... or maybe she doesn't love me anymore," Marcelo replied and for the first time his face showed feelings - he looked sad. But after only a second he was back to his normal frozen look. "Why am I talking to you about that??"  
"Okay then let's stop talking," Sharon said and continued thinking. If Marcelo didn't compliment her anymore, she had to do that. Tarja called her beautiful all the time, maybe she wanted Sharon to do the same ...  
Without another word to the manager, she vanished and walked to the little room where she had changed her clothes.  
She stuffed her things in her bag and walked backstage again. Pulling out her phone, she turned on her Wi-Fi but - of course - nothing. With a sigh she opened her messages. She felt the sudden urge of telling Robert that she loved him. She never wanted to fight with him again, never again.  
Hey, love ... just mastered the performance. We were amazing! See you tomorrow. I love you!!!♡ kiss the kiddies.  
Robert was still awake and he answered quickly.  
I know, my heart, I saw the live stream. You were flawless. I love you, my beauty. See you tomorrow.

After twenty more minutes the concert came to an end. The fans screamed and cried, applauded and cheered. Sharon waited for Tarja behind the stage and as she went backstage, her face was red and sweaty. She grinned at Sharon.  
"Tarja..." Marcelo said almost shyly and Tarja's expression went from smiling to frowning.  
"Hm?"  
"You were ... you were amazing, love."  
Tarja's face softened. "Thanks."  
Sharon looked away. She couldn't watch the couple, she felt it was not appropriate to watch them. But as no one of them said anything, she looked at them. And quickly looked away again as they lay in each other's arms. But Tarja pulled back after only a short time.  
"Is it okay for you if Sharon and I go out?"  
"Sure, no problem," Marcelo said and let go of Tarja, who jumped towards the Dutch woman to hug her as well.  
"My God, you were amazing!" she shouted hoarsely.  
"Speak for yourself," Sharon chuckled. "Lets go out?"  
"Sure, just let me get to hotel first and change into something more comfortable. You come with me. See you later, Marcelo."  
She grabbed Sharon's hand and together they went out of the stage area and down to their personal taxi. Tarja told them the address of the hotel and the taxi started driving.  
"You were so good," Tarja said again. "The fans screamed so much as you came up on stage."  
"You couldn't find me first, huh?" Sharon laughed. "So cute how you looked around but couldn't find me..."  
Tarja smiled lightly. "Sharon ... did you have a talk with Marcelo?"  
"Why?" Sharon asked.  
"Because ... because what he said to me just before ... he hasn't said that to me in ten years."  
"I had a talk with him, yes," Sharon said. "I heard you fight before the concert."  
Tarja stared at her hands. "He doesn't understand that I need to be told that I'm great. Not only by fans, by him. He hasn't told me he loved me in months."  
"But he does," Sharon said and added after a small silence, "do you still love him?"  
Tarja didn't answer immediately.  
Then she said quietly, "Not as much as I did once. Now he's just there and I'm only together with him because he makes everything easier. I don't have to do grocery shopping, I don't have to cook, I don't have to do anything with money ... life is easy with him, 'cause he does everything I don't want to do. But as soon as he tries to fiddle with my career, I explode. Because I love to do this on my own, I'm proud I made it so far and I hate it when he thinks that he can boss me around."  
"Has he always bossed you around?" Sharon asked carefully.  
"Hm ..." Tarja thought back. "Well, when I was in Nightwish, he didn't boss me around but he told me what would be better for me and everything. And I listened to him because I was young and thankful that there was someone who helped me. But yes, after Naomi's birth he started being bossy."  
Sharon didn't answer. She really didn't want to meddle with their marriage. But Tarja definitely deserved better, definitely.  
They got out of the taxi and went to the hotel, straight to the elevator and then to Tarja's room.  
"Ah, oh God, I hate this corset," Tarja moaned and tried to open the ribbons. "Sharon, could you -?"  
"Oh, sure." Sharon pulled the ribbons open and sat down at the big bed. "Can you give me the Wi-Fi password?" she asked and Tarja looked around the room.  
"There's a sheet somewhere on the nightstand ..."  
"Ah, thanks."  
While Sharon was busy typing in the password, Tarja was busy with undressing. Finally she had managed to pull the corset off of her, now she stood there with her back directed to Sharon, looking for a bra.  
Sharon lifted her head, saw that Tarja was still naked, and quickly looked away again. Her cheeks were burning. What was wrong? Of course Tarja didn't mind running around naked, she went to the sauna with foreigners. Why did Sharon mind about seeing her naked? There was nothing on her she didn't have. Speaking of it, Sharon even had more of everything Tarja had. But still, even the delicate backside of the Finn made her heart rate fasten already.  
In the corner of her eyes she watched Tarja get out of her killer heels and shrink fifteen centimetres.  
"How can you even walk in them?" Sharon laughed and took one of the shoes. "They are amazing though."  
Tarja laughed. "That's why I don't walk in them. Or have you ever seen me walk?"  
"No, you just jump around," Sharon replied. "Until your -"  
"Until my heels break," Tarja laughed.  
"Or your knuckles."  
"Oh Jesus, I hope that won't happen."  
The women laughed again.  
"Tarja, you're still only in your bra," Sharon suddenly said.  
"And? Do you mind about that?" Tarja winked.  
"I don't, and the people in the bar won't either," Sharon countered and Tarja laughed.  
"I get it, I get it. Let's go and drink some wine."

And they did.  
The two wine lovers just entered the first bar they found and sat down in a dark corner of it, in case someone would notice them.  
"I'll pay tonight," Tarja said. "As a little thank you."  
"That's nice, but you don't have to -"  
"Shsh, I'll pay," Tarja made the older woman shut up and waved at the waitress. "Hello, do you speak English?"  
"Yes," the waitress answered. "What can I bring you?"  
"We'd like to taste the best red wine you have. Two glasses, please."  
The waitress vanished again.  
"Tarja, really -"  
"Sharon, I want to pay," Tarja insisted and Sharon smiled.  
"Okay. You're the boss ..."  
"Good, so you know." Tarja laughed. "No, just kidding. I'm not the boss, not always. Only in some special - uhm - scenarios."  
"In bed?" Sharon asked bluntly.  
"Who told you??" Tarja gasped and Sharon laughed loudly.  
"How many people are there who could tell me?"  
"A few," Tarja said and eyed her. "No one told you, right?"  
"No one did," Sharon answered. "But now I know that about you, thanks."  
Tarja grinned. "And you? Domina or submissive?"  
"Tarja!" Sharon laughed again. "What kind of a talk is that ... submissive."  
Tarja winked at Sharon. Thank God she didn't say anything since just in that moment their wine arrived. Tarja paid and then they clinked glasses. Tasted.  
"Mhh ..."  
They smiled at each other.  
"Tarja - an I ask you something very intimate?"  
"Sure," Tarja answered and came closer.  
"Well - when did you and your husband sleep with each other for the last time?"  
"Oh, uhm..." Tarja thought of it. "On his birthday."  
"Which was?"  
"Two and a half months ago."  
"Tarja!" Sharon gasped. "No wonder the man thinks you don't love him."  
"So he knows ..."  
"He assumes it. Oh, Tarja, do me a favour and sleep with him."  
"Do you a favour and sleep with him? Did you just confuse that 'him' with a 'me'?"  
"Stop it, or I'll think the wrong thing of you," Sharon laughed but went quiet as Tarja leaned in.  
"Would it be that bad?"  
Sharon hesitated. "Yes ..."  
"I was kidding," said Tarja and pulled away quickly.

But the emptier their glasses became, the more perverse became the women.  
They ordered more and more glasses of wine and after those five glasses each, it was over with their adult being. They told each other about weird sex games they had been, funny positions, impossible places and more.  
"I have been with two men once," Tarja said. "I never wanted to have a threesome but somehow it just happened. Ever since then I have nothing against anal sex."  
"Oh, you're definitely a wild one," Sharon said. "My weirdest constellation was me ... And two friends of mine."  
"What was weird about that?" Tarja asked.  
"Well, that both of them were girls," Sharon said and Tarja's eyes widened.  
"How did that work?"  
"Mh ... we had more than one vibrator."  
"Oh God, I want to try that."  
"With who?" Sharon asked and held her breath as Tarja came closer again.  
"Hm... well, number one would be you. Definitely."  
"Oh, Tarja, I feel so honoured." Sharon's heart was racing. What was she hinting?? Suddenly she remembered that she had wanted to compliment Tarja. "By the way... you are so, so beautiful."  
"Now?" Tarja looked at the other singer in surprise.  
"Always," Sharon answered.  
"Always?" Now Tarja's eyebrows were up. "Like always always?"  
"Well I've never seen you in the morning before but I can imagine that you look gorgeous even after waking up."  
"Wow ... do you want to seduce me?" Tarja's voice was quiet.  
"Mh, I don't know ... if you let me?"  
Tarja closed her eyes. "Definitely."  
Sharon needed a while to understand that Tarja wanted her to kiss her. Kiss!  
Sharon felt very nervous all of a sudden. But Tarja didn't move, patiently she was waiting, so Sharon leaned in and placed her soft lips on Tarja's. Only for a second, then she pulled back.  
"So that was it?" Tarja asked.  
"No, no. Of course not." Yes. Tarja was acting like a real domina. "I was just ... mh ..."  
"Thinking of fucking me?" Tarja asked and Sharon giggled.  
"I always do that, to be honest."  
"Oh, you naughty girl ... why did you never tell me? See, I always think of kneading those enormous breasts of yours."  
"Oh, Tarja!" Sharon gasped and laughed. "A few glasses of red wine and we tell each other such things - Tarja?"  
Tarja's hand was suddenly placed on Sharon's thigh. "Tell me if someone comes," she mumbled and let her and move closer to Sharon's crotch, pushing her skirt up.  
"Tari, not here," Sharon whispered.  
"Why not? Didn't we just talk about weird places and constellations?"  
"Yes but -" Sharon couldn't help but part her legs. She wanted it, she wanted to feel it.  
"Wait," Tarja mumbled and pulled the table closer to them. It was, thankfully, just big enough to let their legs vanish beneath it. Tarja sat down exactly next to Sharon now and continued her journey.  
Under the table, she tried to make her way to Sharon's entry without looking. Sharon tried to keep a cool face and continued sipping her wine, while Tarja was busy with pushing the singer's panties away. Without a warning she pushed two fingers into the other woman's warm folds and pressed her thumb on her clit. Sharon gasped and almost dropped her glass.  
"Tarja!"  
"Yes?" Tarja asked innocently and Sharon moaned quietly.  
"Your nails ..."  
"What about them?" Tarja hooked her fingers, which let her nails graze along Sharon's wet walls.  
"They - Oh God - they are so long ... Tarja, let's move that ..."  
Tarja pushed her fingers in and out for a while, but then she understood that Sharon wouldn't be able to relax here.  
"Okay." She pulled her fingers out and immediately started licking the sticky liquid off her middle finger. Then she moved closer to the Dutch singer again and pressed her index finger on her lips.  
"Taste ... taste yourself from my finger."  
"You're so drunk."  
"Please taste."  
"Okay," Sharon mumbled and opened her mouth. Tarja stuck her finger inside it mouth and Sharon started sucking. Tarja moaned.  
"I'm soaking wet ..."  
"Oh, I can imagine," Sharon said gently. "Where to go?"  
"My hotel room," Tarja said. "Marcelo said he'd go out with the guys."  
"With your band mates?" Sharon asked. "Marcelo doesn't look as if he was good friends with Max and the others."  
"He said what he said, so move your pretty ass," Tarja purred and Sharon laughed.  
"Have you ever looked at your own ass before?"  
"Yes, sure. Why?"  
"Because ... you have such a cute ass."  
"A cute ass?" Tarja giggled and leaned against Sharon. "Hold me, love, I'm so drunk ..."  
Sharon's heard skipped a beat. She carefully wrapped her arms around the younger singer and let her lean against her chest. With a smile she looked up.  
And Sharon couldn't do anything against it, the alcohol took over. Or were it her feelings for the other woman? Or maybe both?  
Carefully she placed her lips on Tarja's and then they sunk into a deep, passionate and long kiss.

They couldn't stop kissing. After they had left the bar and called a taxi, they sunk into each other's arms and kissed desperately. Sharon pulled the slim figure close to hers and forced her lips to part more, making it more possible for her to insert her tongue deeper. Their tongues were fighting but it seemed that even Tarja's tongue would win every fight for dominance. Sharon pulled back with a gasp. She was out of air.  
"Oh, Sharon," Tarja mumbled and nuzzled her nose into the singer's neck. She inhaled her scent and sighed. "I don't want this night to end ..."  
"The taxi is here, love," Sharon whispered and led the smaller woman towards the white car. They entered, this time Sharon told him the address, and after some waiting (Sharon hadn't pronounced it right and the driver had needed a while to find it), they finally drove back. Tarja put her head into Sharon's lap.  
"Why did you call me love?" she suddenly asked.  
"Because you called me that as well," Sharon answered gently and started stroking Tarja's hair.  
"Yes ... true ..."  
During the whole drive they just looked at each other. Tarja already imagined what to do with the older woman ... Oh, she'd never forget this night.  
They took the elevator up, happily noticing that it was empty. As soon as the door went close, Tarja wrapped her right leg around Sharon and pushed herself up. Sharon grabbed the classical singer's ass and Tarja wrapped her second leg around the Dutch. From above, Tarja now placed her lips on Sharon's once again. "Please, please make love to me," she whispered as the doors went open and Sharon stepped out.  
"Oh, I will ..." Sharon promised. Then she walked towards the door and placed the smaller woman on the ground. "Unlock ..."  
"I want you here and now," Tarja moaned and grabbed Sharon's head. She pulled her down and again their lips collided. But this time Sharon pulled back quickly.  
"Don't you want me properly? On the bed or in the bathtub?"  
"Yes," Tarja groaned and put her hands on Sharon's waist. "Yes ... I want you for the whole night." She got on her tiptoes and kissed her again. "I want you in every possible way and I -" Tarja backed away as the door opened.  
"Tarja??"  
Tarja couldn't believe her eyes. "Marcelo?? You back??"  
Marcelo stared at his wife and then looked at Sharon. "Is she drunk??"  
"We both are," Sharon giggled. "What are you doing here already, we just wanted to -"  
"Go to bed!" Tarja shouted quickly and laughed. "Sharon wanted to sleep here."  
"I can imagine," Marcelo commented dryly. "Of course you can but ... don't do anything you would regret."  
"We wouldn't regret anything," Tarja said and tried to pull Sharon inside. But Sharon shook her head.  
"Tarja ... good night."  
Tarja's face fell. "But ... what about us?"  
Sharon laughed. "Oh, come here." She pulled the other singer close and kissed her forehead. "Love you. Until soon. Very soon, I hope." And then she whispered, "Think of what I told you ... about the favour you should do me."  
"Yeah ..." Tarja would rather sleep with Sharon now that with Marcelo, who was still waiting for her in the door frame. "Sleep well, beauty."  
Sharon laughed. "You too. Good night, Marcelo."  
"Sleep well, Sharon," Marcelo replied and watched Sharon leave. Then he pulled his drunk wife inside. "Are you meschugge?"  
"No, I'm tired," was Tarja's answer. She fell into the bed without brushing her teeth.  
"I'll undress you," Marcelo sighed and started pulling off the clothes from Tarja.  
He said something to her, but she didn't answer. And as he placed himself next to her, he noticed that she was already fast asleep. He sighed. Why did she smell like ... another woman? She needed to explain the next day.

Sharon sniffed. She couldn't sleep. All she could think of was Tarja. How Tarja had touched her, kissed her, begged her to make love to her. Oh, why had Marcelo to be back already?  
She couldn't believe what they had done. Not that Sharon had never done this with another woman before, but this was Tarja ... it was so different with her, she was a legend. She was not just anyone.  
"Okay," she whispered. "I need to see her again. She needs to collaborate with us again."  
Then she remembered that she had probably helped Tarja with her marriage. Again she sighed. What should she pray for now - an unhappy marriage for Tarja or a happy one? She decided the latter. She liked this woman, she was her friend and she deserved a happy marriage.  
Before she went to bed, she read Robert's text again.  
You were flawless. I love you, my beauty. See you tomorrow.  
Sharon smiled. Tarja was happy and she was happy as well. Nothing else was important.

___  
The end...

(Until next week with a new story)


End file.
